Royalty Sucks
by Li'l Yahiko
Summary: A man shows up at Titans Tower, claiming he is betrothed to the Princess...STARFIRE! When he takes her away, what can Robin do to realize he loves her and get her back? RoS FINISHED
1. Default Chapter

**__**

Royalty Sucks

(Disclaimed: I don't own Teen Titans.)

Chp.1

"Good morning, everybody!" Starfire chimed as usual as the sleepy titans sat at the table..Well, most of them anyway..well, actually, it was only Robin and Raven..Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over who was going to make breakfast---again.

"I am NOT eating that tofu stuff again!" Cyborg yelled.

"Then you can do without!" Beast Boy yelled back, "'cause I'm not gonna eat animals!"

"You fix your stuff, and I'll fix mine!" Cyborg yelled.

"MURDERER!" Beast Boy yelled, pointing accusedly at Cyborg.

"The only murder in here is the way that tofu stuff tastes!" He yelled.

"oh, ye-oh, hey Star, mornin'," Beast Boy said.

"Morning Star," Cyborg said.

Silence...

"IT DOESN'T TASTE BAD!" Beast Boy telled, and the argument ensued again.

Robin sighed. "It'll never end.." He muttered.

"You finally noticed," Raven said as she flipped another page in her dull, withered-looking, brown book that she always seemed to be reading. 

"I suppose we will not be eating breakfast today then?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Not for awhile, at least," Robin shrugged.

"Well, then, I shall travel to my bedroom to wait. When it is ready, please be kind as to let me know," Starfire smiled and wandered off happily.

~~~~~~~~~

Starfire walked over to where her CD player was. She had it bought for her when she told the others that she didn't know what earth music was. Strangely enough, she loved the older songs like "I Feel the Earth" and "Have a Little Faith in Me". She slid in one of the CDs and began playing "Mona Lisas and Mad Hatters".

She layed back on her bed and hummed to the tune, giggling a little bit. She stopped though when her chest jewel on her collar began glowing. She rose up and watched something appear in front of her.

"What? Father?" Starfire's eyes widened at the transmission of the white-beareded man with the green eyes. 

"Hello, my dear," He smiled kindly at her, it looking surprisingly strange on him.

"Father, you have not spoken to me in a long time. I am happy to see you, but why are you choosing now to finally speak again?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire." He began.

~~~~~~~~

By the time Beast Boy and Cyborg had decided who was going to cook, it was lunch time, and Robin had ordered pizza.

Starfire had become amazingly quiet and hadn't touched her slice. 

"Starfire.is something wrong?" Robin asked, looking concerned.

"Well, um-" She said messing with a strand of her hair, concentrating more on it than her friends. "I uh-talked to my father earlier today."

Beast Boy looked up from his tofu pizza. "Eh? Really? Wha'd he say, Star?"

"Well."

The doorbell ring, sending the Teen Titans "When there's trouble you know who to call." ring through the tower. 

"Who could that be?" Cyborg asked.

"Probably another one of my MANY fans," Beast Boy said, raising and lowering his eyebrows twice.

"Suuuure," Raven said as he ran over to the door. He opened it slowly.

"Hello!" He said then stopped. "Um-who are you?"

A young man with red hair that flowed over the sides of his green eyes stood in the doorway. He was wearing tight green clothes with silver armor and a purple cape. He was a handsome boy, tall and skinny, but with muscle.

"Good day, green one. Tell me, is the young Lady Starfire in?" He asked in his smooth, silky voice.

"Uh-yeah..May I ask who's er-asking?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, yes, my apologies.My name is Lyss."

"Lyss? Okay, I'll go with that," Beast Boy said and turned around in the doorway.

"Hey, Star! Some guy name Lyss is here! He wants to talk to you!"

"Oh, no," Starfire said slowly and sunk down in her seat.

"Star?" Robin asked in concern. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lyss knelt kissing Starfire's hand as the others watched in awe. "My dear Lady Starfire..I have missed you."

"Oh, um-yes, uh-I have missed you too, Lyss," starfire said blushing in embarrasment.

"Hey, Star, who is this guy?" Robin asked.

"Robin." Starfire began.

"Oh, yes, you didn't introduce me to your friends," Lyss said smiling sweetly.

"Oh, this is Raven," She said.

"Hi.." Raven said and looked blankly as usual.

"This is Beast Boy. You've already met him," She said.

"Hey, dude!" He said.

"-and this is Cyborg," She said sweetly.

"Yo," He said giving the peace sign.

"-and this is Robin. He's the leader of our team," Starfire said.

"Uh-h-hello." Robin said, still confused about this guy.

"Before we go on..Please my lady," Lyss held out his finger and twirled it around. Her normal outfit turned into a long dark purple dress that looked almost from the days of kings, queens, serfs, and servants. She sighed and looked at her feet which were now held by uncomfortable-looking, arabian-like shoes in lavender.

"Okay, then.." He smiled sweetly to make her feel better. "I didn't much care for those earthy clothes, my dear."

"I know," She sighed.

"You are-" Robin said looking over at Lyss, then looking at Starfire. 

"Well, as I said before, my name is Lyss. I, as also Lady Starfire, am from the Planet Tamaran. I'm a knight for any trouble our planet may have and--well," He smiled in a more proud, haughty way, "I am betrothed to Lady Starfire..the PRINCESS of Planet Tamaran."

"HUNH?!?!?!?!" Everybody, even Raven, looked up in shock. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, I know, short chapter...But hey, I don't want to write so much so fast. Review plz. Tank you vewy much! ^-^ *huggles*


	2. Blood is thicker than water, right?

Chp.2: Blood is thicker than water…right?

"Yes, indeed. You heard me, didn't you?" Lyss said.

"Y-yeah…but-" Robin said, unable to find the words to say.

"We didn't know you were a princess, Star," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I-"

"Starfire, my lady, you received your orders from your father this morning, saying specifically to return to Planet Tamaran, didn't you?" Lyss asked.

"What?! Y-you're leaving?!" Beast Boy looked shocked.

"No, you can't!" Robin said then grew silent, afraid he had said too much.

"Starfire…You're part of our team….Are you really leaving?" Raven asked with a slight bit of emotion in her voice.

"I-I have to think about this…" She looked desperately at Lyss. 

  
"Yes, well-I will explore this planet. Take as much time as you need, my lady," He said, bowed, then left the room.

"I need to be alone…" Starfire said and ran off to her room.

"Starfire, wait! Let us…" Robin stopped. "Help you…."

~~~~~~~~

Starfire lay on her bed, her uncomfortable shoes on the floor. She hugged a heart-shaped pillow and stared at the ceiling.

"Father is dying….They need me to become queen…..but I….I don't want to leave……I want to stay with my friends….I don't want to marry Lyss!" She thought and shut her eyes tight to keep from crying. "He's always been so-so-I don't know…"

_"Father, why must I marry Lyss when I am older?" A young Starfire asked, her shoulder-length red hair blowing in the wind with the purple skirt to her dress._

"He is perfect for the job. He's smart, brave, loyal, and a wonderful leader. Haven't you been paying attention at school?" Her father asked, his beard and hair black at the time.

"Yes father, but he does not see me as anything more than a princess," Starfire said sadly. "It is as if I have no feelings, as if I am nothing more than something to take care of, like a plant or animal."

"Dear Starfire…Do not be this way. You will learn to love him."

"No, father! I will know when I fall in love, and it will not bewith Lyss! Why can he not marry Blackfire instead, father!? She is older than I am! Therefore, she should be in line to be queen!"

"Now, now, Starfire, you know we can't keep your sister on the planet long enough to-"

"But-"

"Starfire, you are to do as told!" Her father boomed. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Father, why must you be cruel because I look like mother!" Starfire screamed and ran off as fast as she could.

Starfire opened her eyes as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Why must I never have a choice?" She sniffed as more tears ran down her face. "I want to stay…but my father needs me…I have to choose family over friends, right?"

She stared harder at the ceiling as if it would give her an answer. "-but….I'll never see my friends again if I go….Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg……Robin…." She remembered what had happened when Warp carried her to the future and the titans had split. "Will it be the same? I have to rule the kingdom at the cost of my friends…..It's not fair!" She slammed her head into the pillow she had and then burst into loud sobs that were muffled by the pillow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Starfire continued to weep, her dress thrown onto the floor, her wearing nothing but a bath robe that she had found at the "mall of shopping". Her crying was interuppted by a slow, almost hesitant knock on the door. She rose up and looked over. "Wh-who is there?" She asked in a choked-up tone, wiping her eyes._ Please don't let it be Lyss,_ she thought.

"It's Robin…" came the muffled answer through the door. 

"Oh, R-Robin….Come in!" She said quickly as she wiped her eyes and tried to look happy. The door slid open, and he peaked in before walking in.

"Hi…"

"Hello," She answered back as he leaned against the door.

"Star I- Are you---are you really gonna go? Do you really have to leave?" The ever-confident Robin the Boy Wonder seemed to be having a bit of trouble with his words for the first time in a while.

"My father---He is dying, Robin. He says that I must take over as queen but---" Her eyes filled with tears again. "I-I do not want to….I want to-- I want-" She flung her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "I want to stay with you!"

"Starfire…" Robin almost whispered as he hesitantly stood there. A pink blush spread slightly over his cheeks.

They stood there for awhile until Starfire began to settle down a little and loosened her grip on him slightly. She looked up at his face that had always been hidden by that mask.

"I must go…." She said.

"I know…" He muttered looking down at the sweet, green-eyed girl. Suddenly, a feeling of hurt spread over him. He half-heartedly smiled and said, "So this is what it's like, losing your best friend."

"I know," She said picking up her stuff.

~~~~~~~

"So, you've decided to come?" Lyss asked.

"I have…" Starfire said slowly, holding her bag full of things. "-but I must have a night more with my friends…to say---goodbye…." _Goodbye._ The word stung her heart.

"As you wish, Lady Starfire," Lyss said and bowed. He stood again and left to explore the planet beyond the island, the way he did earlier.

~~~~~~~

That night, they all had a big dinner of Starfire's favorite foods. She acted nice and happy as usual, but deep down, the food didn't really taste that good anymore. After dinner, they played video games, watched movies, and had fun dancing to their favorite music….well, Raven stayed out of that last one.

The night was slowly coming to a close…Starfire knew that this was where she belonged….but what could she do?! She'd made a decision to go to her planet. Blood is thicker than water….right?


	3. Taken away too soon

Chp.3: Taken away too soon

"Aw, man, that was fun!" Beast Boy said as they all laid in the floor.

"Yes, I will--remember it always…" Starfire muttered.

"Hey, at breakfast tomorrow, let's have another party, just to see you off," Cyborg said.

"Okay," Starfire said smiling sadly as she rose up."I am sleepy now."

"Goodnight," Robin said half-asleep from the floor.

"Goodnight," She said and walked away.

~~~~~~~~

Robin lay in bed that night, sleeping fitfully through a dream, tossing and turning.

_It was dark….He couldn't see a thing beyond the spotlight he was standing in……but what he heard….he heard crying. "Hello?" He called._

"Robin!" He recognized that voice.

"Starfire!" He yelled out, "Are you okay?! Where are you?!"

"Robin! Help me!" Her voice was fading.

"Starfire! STARFIRE! NO!" He yelled and ran in the direction her thought her voice was coming from. 

_Lights followed him as he ran, lighting up a path.Then, right before his eyes, the lights flashed on._

"St-starfire…." He watched in horror as Lyss held her too tightly and smirked at him.

"She's mine now," He said.

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"Robin yelled threateningly.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!" Starfire screamed.

Robin rose up in a flash. He put his hand over his eyes. That scream was real… "Starfire!" He yelled and was out of bed in a flash, just grabbing his mask and boomerangs from the bedside table.

~~~~~~~~

The other titans had heard it too. Beast Boy in his green pajamas with goats on them, cyborg as usual, and Raven in her outfit minus the cloak, were all in the hall when Robin emerged from his room at a run. They all busted into Starfire's room.

Her window was broken and a spaceship was outside. Lyss stood on the window sill holding Starfire around the abdomen with his hand over her mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Robin yelled over the noise of the shuttle engine. 

"Sorry, Robin, but after looking this planet over, I can't have Lady Starfire stay another moment! It's been fun, but we have to go now!" Lyss said grinning and hopped out the window. Starfire reached her hand out for them, but to no avail. They landed in the back of the spaceship and were driven off.

"No!" Robin yelled as he watched out the window in anger and horror and confusion. 

"Starfire….."

~~~~~~~

The next morning was a gloomy gray, fitting the attitude of everyone. Raven sat reading and sighing a lot, and Beast Boy and Cyborg did nothing at all. They didn't even argue over breakfast. They weren't all that hungry this morning.

Robin hadn't even gotten out of bed. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling fan spinning around and around, the articles of captures and the mystery of Slade on the walls, the tools on the table, but nothing could get his mind off of Starfire. 

"I don't get it. Why should you have to be taken away? Why couldn't you really hve a choice. Whether or not you wanted to go, he would have taken you, even though you wanted to stay with us…with….me."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Robin answered somewhat lazily.

"It's Raven."

"Raven?" Raven had never even entered his room before, much less knocked on the door to speak to him. They weren't that close.

"Open the door, or I'll open it myself," She said as the door began to turn black. Robin got up and opened the door. 

"Come in," He said and flopped back down on his bed.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" Robin asked.

"Aren't you going to go after Starfire?" Raven asked.

"No."

"Why not?" She asked crossing her arms.

"-because."

"Because---?"

"Because."

"Because--why?"

"First of all, she's probably married by now, second, I don't have a ship, third, I have no idea how to get to Planet Tamaran, and lastly, she's gonna stay whether or not I get there!" Robin yelled, sitting up in bed, then flopped down and lowered his voice to normal again. " If I make her come with us, I'm no better than Lyss is."

"We're not making her go anywhere!" Beast Boy, who had apparently been listening through the door, came running in.

"Yeah, it's like those old fairy tales," Cyborg said, who had obviously accompanied Beast Boy. "Guy saves damsel in distress."

"Were you following me?" Raven asked, her eye twitching slightly. The two smiled innocently. 

"She doesn't need to be saved. That's her planet. She belongs there," Robin said.

"No, she belongs with us," Cyborg said and walked over and stared him in the eye. "Now tell me, are you just gonna lay around and mope, or are we going to save our friend who needs our help? The Robin I know wouldn't be doin' this."

"Yeah, the Robin I know would already be there, kicking the monkey tail outta that sniveling, conceited Lyss guy!" Beast Boy said.

"The Robin that I know wouldn't give up so easily. He would actually care that his best friend needed him," Raven said.

"Okay….I get it," Robin said raising up from his bed. "-but there is no way we can get there. We can't just rent a spaceship, and even if we could, we don't know where her planet is."

Beast Boy and Cyborg started yeling about how stupid the other one was for not noticing until Raven rose her voice.

"I know how we can get there," she said. The room grew silent.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooooooh, no, I'm not goin' back in there!" Beast boy said pointing to her mirror that she held in her hands.

"Not the mirror! We got stuck in your head last time!" Cyborg said in fear.

"-like an irritating, catchy song…" Raven said then turned to Robin. "My mirror can transport us to any place we want, any planet we want, any time we want. It does a lot of things that-" She eyed B.B. and Cyborg, "I don't want being messed with. The telaportation requires a lot of my energy, so we're going to have to wait till I finish. It will take approximately a day, so come in when the sun sets."

"uhhhh-" Beast Boy said.

"Okay," Cyborg said.

"Whatever we can do," Robin said.

"You should go pack," Raven said setting the mirror on the floor. She folded her legs and sat indian style. "Azarath… Metreone… Zenthose….. Azarath…. Metreone….. Zenthose…." She began chanting as the others left the room.

Don't worry, Starfire….We're coming to save you. Just hang on a little longer, Robin thought to himself as they exited Raven's room. _I won't lose you again….I promise._


	4. Have a little faith in me

Chp.4: Have a little faith in me

"Okay, so, we're gonna SAVE Starfire!" Beast Boy said slapping some pictures of himself into a suitcase.

"um-what're those for?" Robin asked.

"I'm gonna give 'em out to all the girls on Planet Tamaran and put the phone number on them!" Beast Boy said.

Cyborg gave him a look of disgust…."THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" He said and started putting his own pictures in his suitcase.

"You guys are embarrassing…" Robin said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Whatever," Beast Boy grinned.

Robin shook his head and walked over to the window. He stared out at the ocean that shimmered in the light of day. The clouds had cleared, making a beautiful blue sky. The aqua-marine ocean sparkled happily as the ever-melancholy Robin stared at it. They seemed to be two opposites.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Robin said and left the other boys daydreaming about the pretty Tamaran girls.

~~~~~~~~

Robin walked aimlessly around the Titan's island. His thoughts continued on Starfire, so far away. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Star," He said as if she was walking with him. "I can't stop thinking about you, no matter where I am….I must really miss you."

He stopped and sat on a rock, looking out at the ocean. "I should've been there sooner. I could have saved you and stopped Lyss. You told me you had to leave, but I-I wanted at least one more morning with you. I've been taking it all for granted, passing everything off as though it'll happen everyday….Man, Star…" He slid off the rock onto the warm, powdery sand. "I wish you were here right now." A slight breeze picked and blew his spiky, jet-black hair.

"I hope you are okay, Starfire. I don't know how the team would be if we lost you. I don't know how I'd be if I lost you…."

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Cy, how long do you think Robin is gonna sit out there talkin' to himself?" Beast Boy asked as he threw his green, goat pajamas in his suitcase of pictures, just in case.

"I dunno. Love does some freaky stuff to people, " Cyborg said looking out the window as he ate a piece of yesterday's pizza.

"Love?" Beast Boy cocked an eyebrow, looking confused.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed…."Cyborg looked at him flatly.

"-notice---?" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, give me a break!" Cyborg cried. "Robin and Starfire like each other!"

"Starfire likes everybody," Beast Boy said.

"No, you idiot! She doesn't like him! She _LIKES _him, likes him," Cyborg said.

"Oh…." Beast Boy said. He grinned. "Robin and Starfire, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up," Cyborg said irritated.

"Hehehe!" Beast Boy snickered.

~~~~~~~~

"Azarath….Metrione….Zynthos….(there, happy now!? I spelled it right….hmph) Azarath….Metrione….Zynthos…." Raven chanted as the mirror became more and more engulfed in darkness. Her eyes had faded out, leaving her in a trance. It wouldn't be much longer until they were ready to go, hopefully. Cyborg and Beast Boy were taking naps after playing video games, their suitcases on the floor. Robin had a green backpack with weapons over by the door and was sitting out on the beach for the third time that day. 

The sun was setting rapidly, leaving the sky a warm pinkish-orange with little purple clouds floating around.

~~~~~~~~~

Robin recalled last night. Starfire and he had had a slow dance to one of her favorite songs, "Have a little Faith in Me". He looked down at the sand that looked golden in the light. "_When the road gets dark…and you no longer see…Let my love throw a spark…and have a little faith in me…"_ He sang barely above a whisper. "_When the tears you cry….are all you can believe… just give these lovin' arms a try, baby… and have a little faith, faith in me…"_

He looked up. He just realized it. "I'm so foolish! Why-why didn't I see it before?! I-I'm in love with Starfire…" He felt a flush run over his cheeks. "I don't believe it… Starfire and me….wow…..didn't see that one comin'."

"Hey, Robin! Hurry! Raven's done! We can go get Starfire now!" Beast Boy yelled out the door.

"Coming!"Robin yelled in response. He got up and brushed himself off, then headed towards the door of the tower. "_I've been lovin' you for such a long, long time expectin' nothin' in return, just for you to have a little faith me….See time, time is our friend, 'cause for us, there is no end, and all you gotta do is have a little faith in me…"_

~~~~~~~~

"Everybody's here now, Raven," Beast Boy said, walking into her room with Robin. 

"Okay, good," She said, and the two circled with Raven and Cyborg around the mirror. "Is everybody ready?"

Everyone held tighter to their stuff.

"Alright then…." She said. She breathed in deep, then let it out slowly. She put her two index fingers together and folded the others in between each other. Everybody stood silently, tensed and somewhat afraid.

"Azarath….Metrione…..ZYNTHOS!!!!!" She screamed and the mirror blasted black energy all over, wrapping the four titans in it and slowly pulling them towards the small hand mirror. 

A flash of Starfire flashed through Robin's mind.

"Take us to Planet Tamaran!" Raven yelled clearly. The mirror sucked them up into a twisting dimension of purple, green, black, red, and every other color.

_Here we come, Starfire. Have a little faith in me, okay? We'll be there soon, _Robin thought as they were pulled into a bright light.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wasn't last night's episode fabulous?! ^-^ We got to see Robin in a monkey suit (a tuxedo for you stupid people *waves innocently*). Man, we didn't get to watch Star and Robin dance…boo hoo…oh,well. Anywho, I'm gonna try drawing some fanart for this and posting it on fanart central. I have an account there under-hey imagine that-Lilyahiko. Check it out if you want. I'll be sure to inform you.


	5. Meanwhile, on Planet Tamaran

Chp.5: Meanwhile, on Planet Tamaran…

Starfire sat on a large purple bed with lavender silk curtains hanging around it. Pink and green pillows lay at the top. She sat in her underwear, hugging her knees and sobbing loudly. She refused to wear the princess dresses and crown, and she did not have her robe anymore. The door opened slowly.

"Starfire?" Her father walked in slowly, unable to stride anymore.

"GO AWAY!" She sobbed. "I DO NOT WISH TO SEE ANYONE!"

"Starfire, I-I know you did not want to leave…but…but Lyss said so himself that the planet is ridden with crime and wrongs, and he said you were being pulled in."

"NO, FATHER!" She yelled. "The Teen Titans and I would STOP crime!"

"Starfire, I apologize, but I just can't believe that."

Starfire felt anger rage through her. "You trust him over your own daughter's word?! WHY DO YOU NOT JUST ADOPT HIM?! THEN I CAN GO BACK TO EARTH, AND HE'LL STILL RULE YOUR KINGDOM LIKE YOU WANT!"

Her father bowed his head and stepped from the room.

"ROBIN!" She sobbed and fell onto her bed.

~~~~~~~

Lyss stood outside with two other men dressed the same as him. One had purple hair that hung in his eyes, and the other had high, spiky, green hair and slanted eyes.

"You should have seen her friends. They were freaks! I mean a robot, a girl in a cloak, a green boy, and that-that skinny masked kid are considered normal to her! She has been there way too long."

"Hmmm… It definitely sounds strange, Lyss," The green spiky-haired kid said. "Were they that bad though?"

"Of course not," Lyss said laughing. "I just know for sure now that Starfire is mine. I didn't really like how cozy she was getting with that masked kd-what's his name-Raven? No, that's the girl…Robin."

"Robin, eh? How could the princess fall for a guy named Robin?" The purple-haired kid said. 

"No clue. I mean, he's skinny and short and not of the royal planet," Lyss said. "Besides, she knew that we were betrothed. She should have stayed away from him."

"Yeah," The boys said.

~~~~~~~~

Starfire layed on her bed staring blankly up through the curtains. "_When your secret heart…cannot speak so easily…come here, baby…from a whisper start…and have a little faith in me…and when your back's against the wall…just turn around and you, you will see…I will catch your, I will catch your fall…just have a little faith, faith in me…"_ She sang quietly.

"This is horrible.." She muttered. "I want to go to my REAL home…"

She hugged herself and turned on her side. She eyed her dresser with the see-through glass top and opened it. She pulled something out and looked at it.

It was a picture. Her father with his black hair, a seven-year-old Blackfire, a five-year-old version of herself, and… a woman that looked almost exactly like her. The woman had long red hair and green eyes. Her lips were painted delicately red, and above her eyes were thin, purple lines of eyeshadow. A crown resided on her head, gold with a red jewel in the middle of it.

"Mother…" Starfire whispered. "How I miss you and your wisdom… You would know what I should do… You would know where I should go… Oh, mother…" A tear spilled down her right cheek and hit the picture. Starfire layed it on the bed and got up. "Oh, well…Sitting in here forever want help me… I might as well go look around the castle…"

She slipped on the plainest dress she could fine, a green one with long sleeves and a high collar with a lace bow on the chest. She slipped on her uncomfortable shoes and opened her large double doors to the hall.

The hall was large and empty. She sighed in lonliness. She walked off to her right down the hall. 

~~~~~~~~~

She eventually found herself in a large room with large picture windows, an orchestra over in the corner, playing those awful Tamaranian folk songs, and a piano on the right. There were many being taught how to dance.

"What is-all this for?" She asked to herself as she looked around.

"Ah, my lady. There will be a party tonight, celebrating your return," Starfire turned around and saw Lyss standing there smiling.

"All this for my return?" She asked, getting a glare more similar to Raven's than her own.

"-and it is the night before we are wed," He smirked.

"Wh-what? B-but I-"

"Good day to you, m'lady," Lyss said and wandered off, being joined by his two friends at the end of the hall.

"No…" She stared after him. "I-I can't."

Another irritating Tamaranian folk song picked up. "Wow," She muttered. "I never realized how terrible these songs are. I miss my earth music. I miss all my friends…." She sighed and sat down on the bench of the piano. "I'll have to get used to it, I guess."

~~~~~~~~~

"The princess seemed pretty upset when you told her you were getting married, Lyss. She must still have her mind on that Robin guy, huh," The green-headed friend said.

"Yes…I must do something about this…but what?…" Lyss rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, she'll just have to learn to love me the way her mother learned to love her father. It's utterly senseless to fall for another man when you must marry another. Her mother was just as foolish. With that other man…"

"What happened to that other man?" The purple-headed guy asked.

"He was destroyed…" Lyss then grinned widely. "Served him right." 

"How did they do it?" The green-headed one asked hesitantly.

"Let's just say they made her watch why they did that…" He smirked.

"Man…" The puple-haired man said.

~~~~~~~~

Starfire looked up at the ceiling. "I miss my friends so much… Stupid party… I wish this had never happened. There's no getting out now…" She stood and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore the Tamaranian folk songs. "It's not fair…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There… kinda short, but still good. I really like this story. I hope you do too. Please review. I'm trying to get to fifty at least. Yeah…. Well, bye bye! ^o^


	6. In the Castle

Chp.6: In the Castle

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed as they all swirled dizzily around in the mirror.

"OOF!" they all said at once. Robin rose up, knocking Beast Boy off his back and looked around. They were in soft blue-green grass, next to a blossoming tree behind some bushes. 

"Are we here?" Cyborg asked.

"Get down!" Robin whispered. They all ducked down behind the bushes as two guards walked by in their green and silver armor outfits with purple capes. Once they passed, Robin rose up to see over the bushes. 

"I see the castle… She has to be in there!" Robin said and took off, dodging behind trees, bushes, anything he could.

"Robin left without a plan… I'm so gonna have to write this down in my diary," Beast Boy said. Cyborg and Raven looked at him strangely. "Not that I have one…. Heh-heh…"

"Right," Raven said. "Now… let's go."

"Hello, people will see us!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Shut up! I know," Raven said. "Watch, I'll be able to get you guys help." She picked up her mirror and looked at her reflection. "Blackfire," She said and glowed. "You either have to know there name, or show their reflection before yours," She said as light went completely over her.

"Raven?" Cyborg stared at the light. 

The light cleared, and before them stood none other than Blackfire in Raven's clothes.

"Wh-what?!" The two boys cried.

"Now wait here. I'll get you some people to disquise yourself as," Raven said, sounding weird coming out of Blackfire's body.

"O-okay…" They both muttered.

~~~~~~

Lyss's two friends walked together. "Hey, do you think they hung that dude Lyss was talkin' about?" the purple headed one asked.

"I dunno… I thought we Tamaranians were a peaceful folk, really…" The other one said.

"HI-YAH!" They heard suddenly and were kicked in the back of the head. They both fell down unconsious while Raven grabbed their feet.

"That was simple," She said dragging them off into the bushes.

~~~~~~~

She shined her mirror on the two unconcious boys then eyed B.B and Cyborg. She turned the mirror in their direction. It lit up.

In moments, Cyborg appeared as the purple headed man with only bits of metal on parts of his body. Beast Boy emerged as a slightly shorter version of the spiky haired boy with green hair. They looked at each other, then stripped the real versions down to their underwear, putting on the clothes themselves. 

"Well, that worked well," Beast Boy said shoving his clothes into his suitcase. "Now, let's go find Robin and get him to change."

"Don't bother. He'll handle himself. We can't catch up to him, not at the rate he's going. Besides, I need to find an outfit to change into," Raven said.

"Nah, it's fine! Blackfire goes to all kinds of different planets and stuff. They'll just think that's one of the outfits she got."

"I doubt it," Raven said.

~~~~~~~~~~  


Robin had barely made it past the guards. He wore himself out getting all the way to the castle. He slid down and sat against a tree panting. "Oh, man, why am I being so stupid? How am I supposed to get in there without a discuise?" He said to himself. "It's even more gaurded in there than it is out here… I can't sneak in…" A guard walked by that was about his height. Robin smirked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg walked in a line, Raven in the middle. "Announcing Princess Blackfire," Beast Boy called in a funny accent.

People waved and stared and whispered. "That was discrete," Cyborg muttered sarcastically.

"Well, it's better if we announce Blackfire so that people won't think we're sneaking around. C'mon," Beast Boy said.

"Whatever, just go," Raven said as they marched into the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin looked himself over in his new guard outfit. He pulled his black and silver boots on. "Not bad," He said. He then paused. "-but that Lyss will recognize my face…" He reached up to his mask. "I always hated doing this…"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Raven stood in Blackfire's room while she changed into one of the fancy dresses for the party. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat on the stairs watching the dancers practicing. "I hope we don't have to dance…" Beast Boy said.

"Me too… I'm not really very good at the whole dancing thing," Cyborg shrugged. The door opened and a line of soldiers marched in.

"H-hey, look at that guard! He's like half the size of the others!" Beast Boy said pointing to a skimpy little guard in the back with strangely shaped black eyes. 

"You do know that you're even shorter than he is when you're in your original form, don't you?"

"Uhhhhhh---"

"Right. Now shut up and help me look for Robin."

"Fine," Beast Boy said.

The short guard looked up at the discuised Beast Boy and Cyborg. He looked back ahead and smirked.

~~~~~~~~

Starfire walked down the hall slowly, heading towards her room to change into her party dress. She sighed. She was not looking forward to the party. Going to that party meant finally giving into fate and marrying Lyss the next day.

She walked slowly as a line of guards passed. A guard in the back looked over at her. His eyes widened. She looked over at him. 

The two stared into each others' eyes as they passed each other. The boy seemed ready to say something, but the guard behind him kept pushing him away. She stood there watching after him.

"Who was that guard…? I have never-seen that one before…" She said.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ta-da," Raven said monotoniously as she walked out in a black dress with silver sleeves. "Let's go find Robin. When we find him, we'll find Starfire."

"Right," The two boys said and stepped next to her, leading her down the hall and down the stairs.

"Say, Ra-I mean Blackfire, how do you think Robin made it in here, anyways?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know, but I'm positive he made it in somehow," Raven said. 

"Yeah, you know how he is," Cyborg said and grinned. "He's bound to be somewhere nearby!"


	7. The four reunite, the plan to get Star b...

Chp.7: The four reunite, the plan to get Star back

Starfire stepped into her purple dress with the ruffled lavender sleeves. She put a silver necklace with a green gem on it around her neck and used a special Tamaranian instrument to make her hair wavy at the end. She sighed in the mirror and put a gold crown on her hand. "I'm doing this for mother…"

She stepped into her purple shoes that were highly uncomfortable and walked down the hall towards the party. She didn't look like she was going to a party by the look on her face. In fact, she was very upset.

"I wish to leave this place… I wish I could… but I can't…" She sighed.

She stepped into the party room, and loud, irritating, Tamaranian music filled her ears. Tamaranian folk all danced merrily to the lousy music. People all stared when she walked in, and then they clapped. Lyss walked through the crowd and took her hand.

"Let's dance," Lyss said.

She felt her anger rise under her skin. Robin's date with Kitten flashed before her eyes. This must have been how Robin felt. She missed Robin. 

"Fine…" She muttered.

Lyss took her by the hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Even if she didn't like him, she had to admit deep down that he was a really magnificent dancer.

They began to dance, spinning, twirling, etc. A long line of guards came in and stood in front of the doors. She knew now that there was absolutely no escape now. She sighed in defeat and continued to dance.

"Hey… Is that Blackfire?!" Lyss said suddenly. Starfire looked over her shoulder. Surely enough, Blackfire was led in by Lyss's two posse members. 

"Sister?" She said to herself. This was great! Maybe now Lyss would marry her!… but that just didn't seem possible. It was too late now.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, it's Starfire!" Beast Boy pointed to wear she was dancing. "Woah, swanky duds."

"They're a lot like mine," Raven said boringly. "Now, how do we get to her?"

"Hey, where's Robin? You said he'd be here, Raven," Cyborg said.

"Strange… He must be in hiding."

"Yeah, I guess."

~~~~~~~~~

Starfire began to look around the room. That was when she saw him. It was the half-pint guard from the hall! She wanted to speak to him… He seemed so alluring… So… familiar… 

"I am going to go get something to drink," Starfire said casually and walked away.

She walked over to the punch table and poured herself a glass of a liquid that changed color.

The half-pint guard, sure enough, began trying to get through the crowd to get to her while trying to act casual. He finally managed to make it to the table and began pouring himself a glass, looking at it disgustedly as it changed green, then brown, then red again.

"Excuse me," Starfire said, deciding to break the ice.

He looked up and just stared at her. He saw Lyss a short distance away, leaned forward, and whispered to her, "I'm gonna help you get out of here."

"What?"

"Just listen to me. I'm here to help you, Starfire," He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Lyss was walking over. "Uhh---I can't tell you. Just trust me. You know who I am," He said and began to head off.

"You, stop," Lyss said. The guard froze.

"Sir?"

"Are you harassing the lady, Starfire?"

"Uh-no, sir, I was just talking to her…"

"Go stand your post like you're supposed to er-what's your name again?"

"Uh, half-pint, sir," The guard said. A bunch of the guards cracked. Lyss grabbed him by the front of his uniform and lifted him into the air until their faces were inches apart.

"Don't you dare start anything funny with me, soldier," He whispered threateningly.

"Bite me," The guard said. Lyss through him on the ground and dragged Starfire away.

The guard snarled slightly, glaring at him with his jet-black eyes. All the guards were laughing. Of course, Cyborg and Beast Boy, being the do-gooders they were, went over and helped him up.

"You okay, half-pint?"

The guard heard his voice. "What?"

"He asked if you were alright," Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy? Cyborg?" The guard stared in shock.

"Ahh! We've been discovered-I mean, who are they?" Beast Boy said.

"Guys, it's okay!"

"I don't know who you're talking about…" Beast Boy said.

"Listen, it's me!"

"Me who?" Cyborg asked. The guard looked around and saw everyone was out of hearing range.

"It's me. It's Robin," He said.

Beast Boy and Cyborg cracked up in laughter.

Robin pulled his mask out of his armor and held it over his eyes.

"Holy horse-hockey… It really is him!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What the- Robin? How did you-"

"How did you discuise yourselves?" Robin asked.

"Raven's mirror."

"Where is she?"

"See Blackfire over there?" Cyborg pointed. Robin looked over their shoulders at Blackfire who stood staring at everyone as if she could set them ablaze. 

"That's her," B.B. and Cyborg both said.

"Oh… really?" Robin looked a bit confused but went with it anyway.

"Yeah, dude, is that what your eyes look like?" Beast Boy said. Robin ignored what he said.

"I'm gonna get Starfire outta here… I'm gonna need some kind of distraction…"

"I dunno… but either way, Lyss is still gonna want her, right?" Cyborg asked.

"That's true…"

"I know what to do," Raven appeared out of nowhere.

"What?" They asked, this being nothing new to them.

"We have Starfire make Lyss not like her anymore."

"-but how do we do that?" Beast Boy asked.

"You teach her Earth slang, Cyborg you teach her how to move, and Robin… find her an outfit. When the distraction is over, you'll get your fight with him."

"Raven, did I ever tell you… that you're a genius!" Beast Boy hugged her.

"Let go of me," Raven said, a vain popping on her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow! This story has got more reviews than I've ever had on any story! *teary eyes* Thank you so much! I feel so loved! *hugs* I love you all! Hope you enjoy this chappie.


	8. You have much to learn, grasshopper

Chp.8: You have much to learn, grasshopper  
  
A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long... I had writer's block, and I felt really guilty... Please forgive me. Please?!  
  
-  
  
The four split and left the dance hall except for Robin. It was his job to get Starfire.  
  
She was sitting and watching Lyss and her father talk. "I do not understand... Father does not care either way about what I think," She said, her cheeks resting in her hands.  
  
"Is there any other way to get a queen?"  
  
"No... not that I know of... unless the royal family is born male and becomes king without a wife... They marry later to whoever they want."  
  
"Why can't your father continue to rule the throne?"  
  
"He may not look it, but he has fallen ill..."  
  
"Really? He seems fine to me. An ill person should never be at a party."  
  
"He wouldn't lie about something like that..."  
  
"Unless he was threatened by someone more powerful than him to give up the throne."  
  
Starfire flung around and looked at the one who had been talking to her. It was that short gaurd from before. "How could you talk about my father that way!?" She yelled at him.  
  
"I didn't say anything about your father. It's your little fiancee over there that is behind this. He wants the throne, doesn't he?"  
  
"Oh... but..."  
  
"You can trust my opinion."  
  
"-but, who are you?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I said my name is half-pint..." He looked around to make sure no one was watching. He reached into his armor top. "-but you can call me-" He pulled out his mask. "Robin."  
  
"Robin?!"  
  
-  
  
"So, how are we gonna keep these people busy?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cyborg blinked.  
  
"Well, aren't they gonna notice that the princess is gone?"  
  
"Not if they're busy talking with the other princess," Cyborg looked over at Raven/Blackfire.  
  
"No," Raven said staring blankly.  
  
"-but there's no other way to keep them-"  
  
"Occupied? What am I supposed to do? I don't know any stories."  
  
"Of course you do!" Beast Boy chimed. "All you gotta do is tell them about our battles on our planet and switch around names and locations and stuff. It's simple!"  
  
"Suuuuuure," Raven said boredly.  
  
"Just use your imagination!" Beast Boy cheered.  
  
"Uh-huh, right."  
  
-  
  
"Robin!" Starfire hugged him.  
  
"Starfire," He whispered fiercely. "Not here, not now!"  
  
She let go of him and stared at him innocently. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it just that... He might see us," Robin said putting his mask away.  
  
"Is that what your eyes look like?" Starfire asked. Robin began telling her about the plan, but as soon as he started, she spoke again. "They're beautiful." He paused in speaking and blushed.  
  
"Er-um-thank you," He said grabbing her hand. "Let's get out of here... We can't get out of the castle NOW, but I think we can help you out still..." He pulled her towards the exit of the dance hall.  
  
One of the guards stood in the way. "Where are you going with the princess?"  
  
"I'm escorting her to the bathroom, sir," Robin saluted to him. "We don't want her being taken away from us again, now do we?"  
  
The guard moved and let them passed. They snickered slightly as they walked away. If only that stupid guard knew. It was funny.  
  
-  
  
"There's Robin!" Beast Boy pointed.  
  
"Beast Boy, be quiet!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
"No, you be quiet!" Beast Boy yelled. They both growled and lightning seemed to shoot at each other from their eyes.  
  
"Stop," Raven said flatly.  
  
They knew better than to not listen to Raven, so they both crossed their arms and looked away.  
  
"What happened to you all? Your looks have altered very much. Raven, you look like my sister!" Starfire said.  
  
"It's Raven's mirror that did it! It does all kinds of cool stuff!" Beast Boy said grinning.  
  
"Well, you guys should get started," Robin said.  
  
"Right," Beast Boy and Cyborg said.  
  
"I'll go look for an outfit," Robin said.  
  
"I guess I will distract them... Oh, goodie..." Raven said in her usual dead-pan voice.  
  
"I--I do not understand..." Starfire said.  
  
"Don't worry," Beast Boy said putting an arm around her, "You will."  
  
-  
  
Robin sat in the floor of Starfire's room, looking for an outfit that would look from Earth. It was irritating because there was nothing but long dresses and gowns. He opened the top right drawer and blushed. It was Starfire's underwear drawer. He put his hand up to his nose to keep it from bleeding, his hand getting covered in red. He shut the drawer quickly and looked away whistling and wiping his bloody hand on his cape.  
  
He sighed and looked around the room a little bit longer. Nothing...  
  
"Hey, Robin! I found her an outfit outside!" Beast Boy ran in.  
  
"Outside?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Yep," Beast Boy snickered, holding up an outfit.  
  
"Ooooh, no... Beast Boy..."  
  
-  
  
"Okay, I gotta teach you the moves," Cyborg said.  
  
"Are you going to teach me... the-Ro-bot?" Starfire asked, remembering Beast Boy commenting on such during her sister's visit.  
  
Cyborg's face flattened. He inhaled and spoke. "Well, let's see... Stand up straight."  
  
Starfire stood up so straight that she looked like a piece of wood.  
  
"Um... loosen up a little bit..." Cyborg muttered.  
  
Starfire stood normally.  
  
"Oi... This is going to be harder than I thought," Cyborg muttered.  
  
-  
  
Raven sat, surrounded by lots of people all asking questions at different times. It was driving her insane, especially since she was the kind of person who loathed lots of noise. She was having trouble answering all the questions at once.  
  
'Now I understand why Blackfire left,' she thought. 'They'd better hurry up and finish or my powers are going to blow these people back.'  
  
-  
  
"Okay, now, repeat after me," Beast Boy said. "Hey, dudes, wassuuuuuup? I'm just chillin', man, and I'm feelin' awesome."  
  
"Okay..." Starfire said. She took a deep breath. "Hayyyeee, doods, what is up? I am just chilling, man, and I am feeling owesum?"  
  
"Uh... very good... Um... Let's try it again. Hey, how's it goin', guys? You guys hangin' out? Can I hang with you too? C'mon, dudes and chickies, let's chill!" Beast Boy did a thumbs up and played with his eyebrows.  
  
"How is it going, guys? Are you guys... hanging out? Can I hang with you too? Come on, doods and chickens, let us all chill!" Starfire put her hands together and smiled. Beast Boy fell over.  
  
"This is impoooosssssibbbbllleeee..." He moaned. 


	9. The Games that they Play

Chp.9: Games that they Play

Starfire stood quietly, listening closely to Cyborg. Their disguises had worn off by now. Raven was the only one still in disguise because she owned the mirror.

"Now... Move correctly this time," Cyborg said. A stereo came out of his chest and began playing "I Feel The Earth". He sighed. This was the sixth time he had asked her to do it.

"Like this?" She asked. He looked up. She was doing it... PERFECTLY!

"Boo-Yah!" He cried in happiness as she followed his perfectly choreographed movements. "I'm so proud!"

"ARGH! I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Beast Boy cried. She sat in silence as he practically pulled his hair out, sobbing. She soon let her thoughts drift off to the song Cyborg had played. She hummed it for a little while as Beast Boy ran back and forth across the screen.

"_I feel the earth move under my feet, I feel the sky tumblin' down... I feel my heart starts a tremblin' whenever you're around... Ooh, baby, when I see your face, mellow as the month of May, Ohh, darlin' I can't stand it, When you look at me-"_

"Oh my... Starfire!"

"Yes?"

"You did it! You spoke like me! Well, actually you sang, but that's how you do it!"

"Huh? You mean the song? I learned it. It was on one of the compact discs that you gave me. It was a very nice song."

"Well, just sing that song!"

"-but I-"

"Don't worry. You got it covered. Now, Robin just has to let you change. Cyborg, Raven, and I are gonna get prepared to leave. Robin's gonna help you get out."

"What do I have to wear?"

"Um..." Robin came slowly down the steps, blushing deeply. "Uh... We couldn't really find anything for you to wear... except..." He held up the outfit.

Starfire smiled and began giggling.

"Leave me alone..." He muttered. She took the outfit from him and headed up the stairs to change. "I can't believe you made me do that, Beast Boy."

"Hey, I think she'll look cute... in your uniform," He began laughing hysterically. Robin turned red in embarrassment.

"Ta-da!" She said, giggling as she came down the stairs. Robin blushed as he slipped out of his boots.

"H-here ya' go, Star," Robin said, handing his boots to her.

"Thank you, Robin," She said, smiling at him as she sat down and slipped them on.

"Dude..." Beast Boy muttered to Cyborg. "She looks goooooood."

"Yeah..." Cyborg said. "Oh, right." He took the boom-box from his chest and set it on the floor. "Robin, just press play when the show begins. Tell Raven that we need to get ready to leave."

"Gotcha. You guys get outta here why it's still dark. You don't want to be seen.

"Good luck... to you all..." Starfire said.

"We'll see you soon," Beast Boy waved as the two sneaked away.

"Let's go, Star," Robin smiled at her. She nodded happily.

"Robin?"

"Hmm?"

"You are my best friend. I do not know what I could do without you."

"Me neither..." He blushed slightly.

"Psst, Raven," Robin whispered as he slipped up next to her.

"What?" She growled, agitated at all the questions she had been asked.

"Go on and help Beast Boy and Cyborg. We're just about to get out of here."

"Fine," She muttered, getting up. "Remind me to never do this again..." She disappeared into the crowd. Robin set the CD player down in the chair she had sat on and turned the volume and bass up.

"Excuse me! Princess Starfire is going to do a musical performance!" Robin yelled out. "She hopes that you enjoy it."

Everyone became quiet.

"Let's hit it," He muttered, pressing play. The music started up.

The curtains pulled open, and Starfire came walking down the stage singing.

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumblin' down_

_I feel my heart start to tremblin' _

_whenever you're aro-ou-ound_

_Ooh, baby, when I see your face_

_Mellow as the month of May_

_Ooh, darlin', I can't stand it_

_When you look at me that wa-ee-yay_

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumblin' down_

_I feel my heart start to tremblin'_

_Whenever your aro-ou-ound_

_Oh, darlin', when you're near me_

_When you ten_derly _call my name_

_I know that my emotions_

_Are something I just can't tame_

_I've just got to have you, baby_

_Oh oh yeah yeah ...._

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_I just lose control_

_Down to my very soul_

_I get hot_

_All over, all over, all over, all over ...._

_I feel the earth move under my feet_

_I feel the sky tumbling down_

_Tumbling down...._

Needless to say, Lyss was stunned, and so was her father. Robin himself was even shocked.

"St-st-STARFIRE!" Her father exclaimed.

She smiled innocently.

"M-m-my dear..." Lyss said, not really sounding as friendly as he used to. "What... Where---"

"Daughter! Why did you--- How did you--- What are you WEARING?!"

"Hunh?" Lyss took a good look at the outfit. "Robin is here... isn't he."

Starfire stared him in the eye, not saying a word.

"Where is he?"

Silence.

"here is that masked freak?!"

"He... is not... a FREAK!" Starfire yelled and blasted him with her eyebeams. Lyss hit the wall at the back of the room and looked up at her in shock. "Robin is my friend, and I won't let you insult him!"

Lyss growled. "Forget this... This marriage is off... but that doesn't mean that I won't take the throne!!!!" Lyss rose up, floating a foot above the ground as his eyes glowed red along with his fists. "Dear princess, your demise has been sealed."

A boomerang flew across the room and cut his face. Lyss turned his head as it flew back. He put the boomerang away, pulled out his metal staff, twirled it, and rose up, masked.

"You're fight... is with me."


	10. The Battle Begins

Chp.10: The Battle Begins

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as he slipped on the boots she had previously worn in her performance.

"Well, now, aren't you the sneaky one," Lyss growled, wiping the blood off of his cheek with his thumb. "I should've realized sooner." He smirked.

"It wouldn't of made a difference," Robin kept serious. He knew if he got to over-confident that the battle would surely end sooner than he hoped. "Now, surrender quietly, and Starfire and I will leave."

"Tell me, Robin... Why do you fight so hard to be perfect?"

"Perfect? I just fight for my friends... I help people."

"Is that so....?" Lyss smirked in a way that made Robin cringe in anger.

"You're really starting to tick... me...OFF!" He ran at him and threw his metal stick down at him. Lyss lifted up his right arm and blocked it, using the metal cuff on his wrist. Robin paused for a mere second, his eyes wide, when he was suddenly pushed back against the far wall by red light. He hit the wall so hard that he left a dent in it. His body slid down to the floor, and his head lolled to the side. "Uhhhnnnn...." He muttered, only half aware of what was going on at that moment. Blood trickled down his lip.

Lyss began walking towards him in a confident stride as he made a red sword of light erupt from his hand. His green eyes twinkled viciously, a smile erupting from his lips. "You'll die just like the other man all those years ago."

"Bite me!" Robin rose up his head and threw his boomerang at Lyss's head.

Starfire ran in Robin's direction. "Robin!" She cried worriedly.

"Stop," He held his hand out at her. He looked over at her and smiled half-heartedly. "Why don't you go change or something....?"

"I---" She watched as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Go find Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Tell them to prepare to leave. I'll be finished in a few seconds."

"Oh... yes..." She looked at her feet, lifted into the air, and headed in the direction of the door.

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Lyss sent red beams of light heading towards her as if they were snakes.

"STARFIRE!"

"HAAAAAA!" She whirled around with a face of pure fury as she blasted the red lights away with her eye-beams. She held her hands in the air, turned around in circles three times, and transformed back into her regular outfit. "I will not let you take advantage of anyone anymore!"

"No, Star, get out of here!" Robin yelled.

"I see you have gone through you metamorphasis," Lyss crossed his arms. "Funny how you never completed it."

Starfire landed and ran up next to Robin, putting her hands on his shoulder. "I do not care about anything you say!" She yelled. "You are a cruel, uncaring, insensitive fiend, and I can no longer stand what you have done to my family, my name, my entire home planet!!!!" She lit up with white light. Lyss blasted the light, frowning angrily. The light dissolved before she could stop him. She fell to the floor.

"She nearly became chrysalis," He muttered. "Not bad, but it's a good thing I stopped that."

Robin picked her head up off the floor. She was out cold. He stood up, the fringe of his bangs shadowing out his face. "You just buried yourself and put flowers on your grave."

Lyss held out his sword of light defensively.

"You hurt Starfire..."

He looked at the boy rather uneasily as Robin took strides toward him.

"You tricked her family...."

He took a few steps back.

"...and you made the mistake of making me mad...." Robin looked up at him. "Now you'll see why on earth I'm called the one-man army."

Robin charged at him and punched him in the gut. Lyss stared ahead, wide-eyed and out of breath. He recovered quickly and brought the sword down upon Robin's back.

"Agh!" Robin winced as the blade singed through his armor, right into his skin. He dropped down onto his hands, brought his feet up in the air, and kicked Lyss in the jaw with both feet. Lyss fell onto his back, and Robin brought himself on top of him with another flip. He began punching him in the face, but only until Lyss pulled a similar trick, bringing his own feet in the air, and rolling Robin off of him.

Lyss stood up, holding the red sword out in front of him once more.

Robin looked up and saw Starfire's dad in the corner, fearfully hiding in the corner.

"Just so you know... You are as much to blame as this monster behind me..." Robin said to him. "You're a filthy coward who can't stand up to this demon, a scared little boy in a grown man's body, hiding from anyone who might take away what you wanted. That's why you had that man killed, isn't it....? That's why you sent him to death. You wanted the woman he had, and you got her to, didn't you...? You made her your queen, and now, you're letting this jerk do the same thing to your daughter!" Starfire's father burst into tears of guilt.

"Shut up, boy!" Lyss pulled back his sword to slice him once more.

White light suddenly hit Lyss and sent him falling to the floor. Starfire rose up, her hair turning white with a golden shine. Her eyes glowed with white light as her clothing turned silver as well.

"Starfire???" Robin exclaimed from his spot on the floor.

Lyss rose up slowly, his armor falling apart. "No way..."

"Well, it's like they say... like mother, like daughter..." Starfire's father said.

"Huh?!" Robin looked over at the king who smiled sadly at him. "Okay, now I'm interested."

"Dear, boy... Her mother was a chrysalis too.... It was what made me fall for her... and what made me lose her in the end..."

"You mean Starfire is gonna die if we don't stop her?!"


	11. The Honor of a Man

Chp. 11: The Honor of a Man

Robin looked helplessly up at Starfire as the white aura of light traveled around her frame.

"Hey, old man, make her stop!" Lyss yelled over his shoulder at the king as he ripped off what was left of his top armor, leaving him shirtless.

"I-I don't know how..."

"We have to do something!" Robin yelled.

Her father hung his head as more tears hit the floor.

Robin looked over at Lyss. "I'll finish you once Starfire is safe." He then ran at her and took a flying leap at her frame.

The light burned his arms and hands as he reached out to her, and soon his cape had become nothing but ash. He wouldn't give up though and continued until his arms were around her neck. His whole body was engulfed in her aura and began burning greatly.

He screamed out in pain but pushed his body tightly against hers. "Starfire! Starfire! Can you hear me?! Please, answer me!!!" He yelled in her ear. He couldn't see anything around him besides white light

Starfire's eyes, though still bright with no color, blinked twice. Her head turned slightly.

"Starfire!" Robin smiled. She had heard him. "Starfire, listen to me. It's Robin. You have to stop! You need to quit using this power or you'll die! I can't let you die! Please stop!"

"I--" Her voice echoed several times around him, sounding older and deeper. "I---"

"Starfire..."

"I--- don't----"

"You have to try... You have to try, Star!" He cried.

"Robin---"

"Please, don't give up..." The burning light had begun to cut his arms, and blood was now rolling down them. His armor was slowly beginning to disintegrate. He began to feel weaker as his eyelids were slowly giving way to his conciousness. His mask burned from his face.

"I---"

His arms began to loosen from her neck.

"must----"

He let go.

"Robin!"

She grabbed his hands. The aura dissapeared, and though she still had white clothing and hair with golden shine, her eyes had returned as a golden color themselves.

Robin floated up in front of her, unconcious. She held his hands tightly as they both landed on their feet, only a trifling spray of light surrounding their frames and keeping them standing.

The spray of light dissapated, and Robin collapsed into her arms. She held him tightly. "Robin, wake up..." She sniffled, trying her best not to cry.

Robin's eyes twitched slightly. He opened his eyes slightly. "Huh?" He asked.

"ROBIN!" She hugged him a little too tightly.

"Nnnnnn...." Robin muttered, the area above his nose turning blue. "Star... I can't breathe."

"Oh... my apologies..." She let go of him. "Robin... I am so glad you are sa-" She fell into his arms and returned to normal. He laid her down gently on the floor and stood up.

The entire kingdom around him was staring in awe at the boy wonder. He ripped what was left of his armor off, becoming shirtless as well. "Now... Are you ready to finish this?" He asked as it clanked to the floor.

"You survived the aura of a chrysalis..." Lyss said. "I can't fight you..."

"What?"

"I don't stand a chance. Your determination exceeds us all. There's no reason for me to try. Determination is one of the most powerful elements on our planet. I'll just leave now." Lyss walked towards the door.

Needless to say, Robin was stunned. "HEY, HEY, HEYYYYY!!!!" He yelled, unable to keep his mouth shut. "You can't just... leave!"

Lyss stared at his feet. "Robin... I read up about your kind while on my way to your planet. I read about you, and I must say that you truly are a wonder. I didn't know that humans were as strong as you were. I can't let my face be seen among my fellow Tamaranians or you humans, for I have done wrong, stupid things in the name of greed. Do not speak to me."

"So... you're just gonna walk away?! You're not gonna try and fix your problems, and make things right?! That's low. That's really low."

"Shut up, Robin. I don't need to hear all this from you. Just take Starfire and go home with your little friends. I'm not gonna bother you anymore, so back off!" He yelled, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Fine... go..."

"Lyss, wait," Starfire's father said, getting up off his knees and walking to the boy. "I do wish you banished from the planet... but only until I pass away. Then I wish for you to come back and take my place on the throne."

"Wh-what?" Both Lyss and Robin said at the same time, wide-eyed.

"You showed great nobility by not being stupid and continuing to fight against Robin. You let your shame show in front of your kingdom, unafraid of how they would feel about you. I find that a brave thing to do, Lyss. since Starfire does not want to take the throne and since you want it so badly, I believe it is in order. You only must promise that you will be a kind, respectful, good ruler of my kingdom, or someone else will have you over-throw you. Do you understand?"

Lyss stared at the king in silence. He then stepped ofrward, leaned down, and bowed to him. "I'm so sorry! I-I understand, sir!" He began crying. "I-I'll do exactly as you say, sir! I-I-I p-promise that I'll be a good leader! I'm really sorry! I'll never do it again!" He sobbed into the floor.

"Good... Now, you understand that you still suffer your suitable punishment of leaving the planet, yes?"

"Yes, s-sir..." He stood up and pulled himself together. "I really am sorry."

"Yes, I am too." Her father looked away.

"Well," Robin picked Starfire up. "Just forget about it. I have nothing against you or anything."

"Yes, and as for you Robin," Her father looked over at him and smiled, "I have something for you too."

Lyss took Starfire from Robin and held her for h im as Robin stepped foreward.

"Well, first of all, you need some new clothing..." The king twirled his finger around, and Robin was in his uniform. "I suppose this is what you wish for?"

"Yeah, thanks," Robin smiled as his mask appeared over his eyes.

"-and this." Her father held out a golden medal witha green jewel at the top. "It's a medal of honor and power. I wish for you to take it. You are now an official protector of the princess. Make sure you can be in contact with her at all times." He smiled and winked at him.

"Uh... thank you..." Robin blushed in embarrasment and put the medal in his belt.


	12. Epilogue: The Beginning of the End

Chp.12/Epilogue: The Beginning of the End

Robin took Starifre in his arms once more. He watched as Lyss's ship took off into space after an honorary handshake and headed to where his friends were located. After a goodbye to Tamaranians, he found the others sitting around outside, wondering if Robin and Star were okay.

Raven held up her mirror, and after a few minutes, they were gone. Nothing but a puff of smoke was left.

The sun was rising as a new day began outside of Titans Tower. Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy headed inside for some much needed rest. Robin was about to do the same when Starfire moved around. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Robin?"

"Morning."

"I am--- home?" She flew up out of his arms and landed in the sand.

"Yeah. Your father and Lyss came to a compromise, and Lyss is going to be ruler when your father dies. Until then though, he is banished from the planet."

"-a-and you?"

"I'm your official protector," He smirked at her.

"That means that... I can stay?" She asked, her eyes lighting up.

"As long as you want."

"Oh, joy and rapture! A glorius day!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He blushed but smiled until she finally let go. "I am so happy! I never have to leave Earth! Never ever again!!!" She began dancing around in the air as Robin laughed.

"I'm just as glad as you are... Star, I-"

"What is it?" She landed in front of him, smiling brightly.

"I-uh---nevermind," He said, looking to the side and rubbing his arm with his hand.

"All right then..." Starfire then headed towards the door to go to bed herself.

Robin sighed as he watched her float towards the tower. He would've told her. He figured he should have... but he didn't feel like it yet. For some reason, he just couldn't get it out how he felt, how much he loved her. Maybe she wouldn't of understood. Maybe he was just scared of how she would react... or maybe...

Starfire came at him suddenly, so fast that he almost wasn't aware of it. She had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. She smiled with pink circles glowing on her cheeks and flew inside. His face was a red as a tomato. He touched his cheek in shock, and then smiled.

...or maybe...

She already knew.

THE END

(A/N: There you have it folks. The end of my first TT fic. I'm so proud of it, and I'm so glad you guys liked it. I'm going to start some new TT fics soon too, so be on the lookout if you enjoyed this one. They probably won't be quite as humorus as this one, but still be good. They'll most likely be dramas or such since I'm finding myself enjoying writing drama. No worries though, cuz there will still be your average amount of humor, and I might even write a sequel to this one... No promises though! Anyways, thanks for reading, and have a nice day.

Li'l Yahiko)


End file.
